


Я пою для тебя

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singer Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: – Я услышал твою песню, Стайлз. Она замечательная.Стайлз только пискнул: «О мой бог», как стадион накрыл вопль толпы.





	Я пою для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Стайлз выглянул из-за кулис. До начала концерта оставалось еще несколько минут, а все пространство перед сценой и на дальних ярусах было заполнено людьми. Его фанатами. Чуваками, которым нравилось его творчество. 

　　Умереть не встать. 

　　Стадион, рассчитанный на сто пятьдесят тысяч человек, казалось, давно превысил свой лимит. Куда бы Стайлз ни посмотрел – все пространство было занято людьми, которые все прибывали. Воздух будто наэлектризовался от всеобщего нетерпения. Стайлз практически кожей чувствовал взрывную мощь эмоций всех этих людей. 

　　У него дрожали руки, и он не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Того страха, который сковывал первым концертом, давно не было. Его сменили адреналин и восторг. Прошло всего шесть лет после дебюта Стайлза в подростковом возрасте, а он и не заметил, сколького успел достичь. Он – звезда мирового уровня! 

　　А-чу-ме-ть. 

　　Еле дотерпев до начала, Стайлз вылетел на сцену с широкой улыбкой. Зал завопил так, что он ощутил, как вибрирует площадка под его ногами. Даже не думая сдерживаться, Стайлз закричал вместе с остальными, подпрыгивая на месте и размахивая руками. 

　　Выплеснув часть своего ликования, он засмеялся и хотел было воспользоваться микрофоном, только вот не обнаружил его у себя в руках. Приподняв брови и открыв рот, Стайлз секунду пялился на свои пустые ладони, а потом смущенно повернулся к фанатам как бы говоря: «Упс!». 

　　Лидия сбоку от него, скрытая от многотысячных взглядов кулисами, вздохнула и закрыла лицо рукой, второй делая жест в сторону Стайлза. Скотт, который должен был отдать ему микрофон перед выходом и мимо которого Стилински промчался, забыв обо всем, швырнул им в него. 

　　Эффектным движением поймав – спасибо, лакросс – и подмигнув своему бро, Стайлз повернулся к фанатам. 

　　– Этого не было в плане, – благодаря мощным колонкам его голос разнесся по всему стадиону, отталкиваясь от стен и многократно усиливаясь. Звук был чистым, мягким и сладким, как мед. На огромных экранах по бокам от сцены было видно его вытянувшееся лицо. – У-а-у! Ну и акустика! Чувствую, мы с вами оторвемся, ребята. Вы готовы зажигать? 

　　Стоило колонкам затихнуть, даруя секунду тишины, как вопль толпы буквально разорвал ее. Стайлз махнул звукооператору – и началось. 

　　Он выкладывался по полной, отдавая всего себя. Каждая его песня, куплет, каждый звук был неотрывно связан с его душой. Для Стайлза творчество было не просто способом зарабатывать деньги, для него это был способ жить. В своих текстах он выплескивал эмоции, облекал в слова порывы души. Стайлз раскрывался без остатка, и его принимали и любили. И он был за это безмерно благодарен. 

　　У каждой песни была своя история. Когда Скотти поссорился с Элиссон, Стайлз написал им песню, нежную лирику с каплей философии, и назвал ее «Одинокий волк». Разрываясь в когнитивном диссонансе от своего увлечения Лидией и одновременной тяги к парням, он сочинил «Перекресток в свете луны». Боязнь за отца вылилась в «Волка на службе» от лица пса-напарника. Первый секс превратился в «Лунную арию», а первая любовь – «Лунное касание». И так все его пятьдесят три песни. И если честно, Стайлз не ждал, что его внутренний мир люди примут с такой отдачей. 

　　Его голос разносился далеко за пределы стадиона, толпа кричала, расплескивая эмоции и подпевая его песням, и это был тот самый момент. Мгновение, когда он был счастлив. Стайлз чувствовал единство со своими фанатами, ему было легко, а любовь и радость распирали его так, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и он взорвётся фейерверком с конфетти. 

　　Толпу качало подобно волнам, в полутьме горели зажигалки, напоминая о звездах, а от рева колонок дрожал пол. После последнего аккорда завершающей песни программы, Стайлз уже собирался прощаться, но посмотрел на небо, иссиня-черное, такого же знакомого цвета, как и костюм Альфы, и решился. В конце концов, он давно хотел это сказать, парень заслужил. 

　　 – Это было замечательное выступление, ребята, вы просто улетные. Честно. Лучшая аудитория, что у меня была. Я с вами на одной волне, и это по-настоящему крутое ощущение, – искренне сказал Стайлз. – Мне совсем не хочется уходить со сцены, и поэтому я исполню вам еще одну песню. 

　　Он подождал, пока гул, издаваемый толпой, слегка стихнет, а затем продолжил, сдерживая дрожь в голосе. Впервые за весь концерт Стайлз разволновался. 

　　– Вы наверняка знаете о моем увлечении одним… парнем, Альфой. Кто не в теме: чувак с телом греческого бога в облегающем темном костюме, горячий, как солнце. Похож на Черную Пантеру, только волк. И нет, – опережая понятливо зашумевших фанатов, улыбнулся Стайлз, – это не та причина, по которой он меня привлек. 

　　– Ну конечно! – выкрикнул кто-то из-за кулис. 

　　Ближайшие к сцене ряды засмеялись, для остальных эти слова потонули в шуме. 

　　– Заткнись, Скотти. В общем, мне нравится Альфа потому что он… однажды, один-единственный раз, журналист смог взять у него интервью, и он тогда сказал: «Все эти люди – моя стая. Я должен заботиться о них». Пока остальные герои гоняются за крупными преступниками, особо опасными чуваками, Альфа заботится о людях на более, эм, приземленном уровне. Поэтому он мне нравится. Случается много разных вещей, когда только чудо может помочь обычным людям, ну, знаете, когда с крыши вам на голову что-то летит или машина с неисправным управлением влетает на пешеходную часть. И Альфа взял на себя обязанность быть этим чудом. Мое творчество во многом посвящено ему: не сложно заметить, что все песни выдержанны в волчьей тематике. 

　　Лидия, все еще находящаяся за кулисами, смогла привлечь его внимание. Скосив глаза, Стайлз увидел, как она красноречиво стучит пальцем с блестящим маникюром по циферблату наручных часов. 

　　– Так вот, к чему это я. Пару дней назад со мной тоже случилось чудо и мне удалось встретиться с Альфой, – гул голосов прокатился по толпе. – Я видел его всего несколько секунд, и эти секунды остались самым ярким впечатлением за всю мою жизнь. 

　　Невольно он вспомнил, какая крепкая, но в то же время аккуратная у Альфы хватка, его насыщенный запах – он пах природой, лесом и шерстью – голос, низкий и раскатистый, когда он спросил: «В порядке?» 

　　И тот взгляд, который он кинул на Стайлза перед тем, как скрыться в темноте. 

　　Эта встреча лишила Стайлза сна. 

　　– Поэтому я написал песню, – эти слова вызвали понятливые смешки что у аудитории, что за кулисами. – Она называется «Хранитель живущих под луной». Музыка к ней пришла совсем недавно, так что эта сцена будет для нее дебютной. Я надеюсь, Альфа ее услышит. Итак, поехали! 

　　Фанаты смолкли, и впервые за вечер на стадионе стало действительно тихо. Стайлз нервно сжимал в руках микрофон. Пока звукооператор возился с музыкой, не внесенной в программу, он весь извелся. Наконец колонки исторгли первые звуки, и Стайлз запел. 

　　Если честно, первое исполнение всегда было неловким. Стайлз показывал часть своего внутреннего мира, и это было страшно. А эта песня была самым… интимным его творением. 

　　Но он хотел этим поделиться. Было важно, чтобы Альфа узнал о том, что есть признательные ему люди, которые его любят и для которых его труд значительнее, чем погоня за супер-злодеями. Стайлз хотел поделиться с ним своим уважением и благодарностью, выразить свое восхищение. Поэтому эта песня и была написана. 

　　И по той же причине он продолжал петь, несмотря на свой стыдливый протест. 

　　Притихшие фанаты начали подтанцовывать, ловя ритм, светить телефонами и зажигалками. Песня им нравилась, Стайлз видел это по их лицам. Настроение толпы изменилось, стало мягче, спокойнее. 

　　Пока лица в первых рядах вдруг не округлились, а потом весь стадион завопил так, что перекрыл колонки. У Стайлза слегка заложило уши от этого внезапного визга. Он почувствовал колыхание воздуха у себя за спиной, чужое тепло и запах леса, когда ему в ухо шепнули: 

　　– Продолжай петь. 

　　Альфа, в своем чертовски облегающем костюме, в маске с причудливыми ушками, подмигнул ему и вдруг крутанулся в профессиональном танцевальном движении. С учетом того, что костюм сидел как вторая кожа и не скрывал всей этой впечатляющей мускулатуры, выглядело это движение просто отпадно. Мозг Стайлза мгновенно стек вниз, но он смог перехватить его на уровне сердца. Не нужны ему конфузы на сцене. 

　　Альфа танцевал как бог. Его движения практически идеально синхронизировались с музыкой, и то, что он вытворял было просто… взрывоопасно. Голос Стайлза, к его стыду, едва не скаканул вверх на пару октав, когда Альфа вдруг наклонился. А когда тот будто стек на пол, настолько плавным было его движение, и начал медленно, откровенно извиваться, переворачиваться, Стайлз подумал, что умрет. Под самый конец вставая из шпагата, он оперся на локти, перекинул ноги через себя в своеобразном мостике и встал на ноги. 

　　Стайлз пялился на Альфу большими глазами, а тот смотрел на него и, кажется, улыбался. Они стояли достаточно близко, чтобы микрофон усилил его слова. 

　　– Я услышал твою песню, Стайлз. Она замечательная. 

　　Стайлз только пискнул: «О мой бог», как стадион накрыл вопль толпы. 

　　Через год он презентовал альбом под названием «Человек и его Волк». Скотт назвал его чудовищно слащавым, но с каких пор у Скотти есть право на такие заявления? 

　　Главное, что Альфе нравится. Он ведь сладкоежка, а Стайлз – тот еще лакомый кусочек. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
